Mobile applications are widely used as a way of providing data to consumers who frequently or primarily use mobile devices as a way to perform functions such as buying products, obtaining information, and/or other such actions. Known mobile applications are generated with client-specific code. However, when a mobile application developer wants to update the mobile application (e.g., if the layout of the mobile application is to be updated), the mobile application developer typically updates the client-specific code of the mobile application to facilitate such a change. This can be time-consuming and costly for developers, as developers often create multiple applications for multiple clients (e.g., multiple mobile applications for multiple mobile platforms, and/or for multiple operating systems). Additionally, updating the code for a mobile application can involve submitting the updated code to a mobile application publisher for review, which can add additional cost and additional time to the development schedule.